My horror an Anime dream :O
by cryptic soul
Summary: Ok have you ever had a dream that is too crazy? Even one that is Anime based? O.O" - well I have -.- lmao. This idea actually came from my bestie Twisted Musalih. So here it is my dream written down . Enjoy XD.


**From Cryptic Soul:**

**Ok people I had to write this very out of this world dream down. As you can guess from the category, it is an anime based dream (mumbles) lmao, but it sure was funny and yes I'm in it and my best friend as you would know as Twisted Musalih (Phyllis) on FanFiction X} hehe. Needless to say she wasn't too thrilled about it and you all will see why lmfao. Why am I writing this down? Well it's because it is way too funny and I believe this short story will be a kicker to you all. Don't know why I happened to have such a dream but hey it will happen.**

**Without due here is my dream put into writing and a way crazy crossover with Naruto, Saiyuki, Get Backers and Bleach. Have Fun ^^**

* * *

As I run down a dark hallway that seems to be ripped to shit, huffin a puffin from running so frantically. Hearing footsteps right behind me; I turn to see my best friend, Phyllis with me.

"I hate this shit!" Phyllis hisses and the fact that she's running.

"Yeah I hear ya" I replied as we come to a corner and another hallway. Next thing we both see is a bright flash and a boom to follow. "Whoa!" we both say to hear growling behind us to what seemed to be right at our ears. With both of us tensing up, frightened as the hairs on the back of our necks stand up; I turn to see that it is a snarling ugly 4 foot tall brainish body, with 4 eyes, jet black 2 foot long spikes on its back, very sharp claws with a cat like disposition, a very long whip like tail and saber teeth.

"No mother f#$*$ way!" **and yes I was bleeped out in this dream too O.O" mumbles . **Yeah that would make anyone's hair on the back of your neck stand up.

"Um, Phyllis?" I said with a staggered voice and frantically tapping on her shoulder, till it turns into a slap. "Ow; what the!" she hissed once again making her signature scrunch face and to turn and slap me back but then she saw what I saw too. "Oh s#*!" I screamed loudly due to the fact that the creature was just about to pounce on us and Phyllis looks at me oddly for bleeping. I look back and shrugged having no clue either. But then a double take. "How come you can cuss like a sailor and I can't? That's not fair!" I glared. Phyllis just laughed at me. Suddenly an adult version of Naruto shows up sliding in front of the hissing creature dancing all funkitated doing the Na nana na na dance **. okay then lmao. **Phyllis and I raise our eyebrows. I mean how stupid can he act? Then to top it off, he hops 360 degree's, bends over and farts in the creatures face. The creature instantly fainted after getting a whiff. **If the thing didn't croke from it x.x"**

"Oh hell no!" Phyllis said in much disgust.

"Ugh Naruto!" I say in agreement.

Naruto didn't care all he did was grin; his silly Naruto grin and zips right by us and of course that damn smell followed his ass crack. Man talk about the most horrendous smell you could ever smell from just a person's bonghollio. To even try to describe it is utterly impossible. Needless to say Phyllis and I became all colors of the rainbow from trying to hold our breath. Not to mention his natural gas was so potent that our eyes burned. So we had no choice but to suck it up and if we run into walls, then so be it.

Next thing we both know is that we get swept up off our feet and felt like we were thrown over a shoulder. 'Ok I have a hand on my a#' I thought. As soon as I was able to fully get a breath of fresh air and I could see clearly again, I see a guys rear in my face, wearing navy blue pants. 'Ok he has a nice a#' I thought. Then it donned on me. Where is Phyllis? I look around to what I could focus on while being upside down but I could not see her anywhere. Then whoever it is carrying me stops very quickly and my face almost slams on the guys' ass.

"Hey dude a little warning next time cuz I don't want to have my face in you're a# thank you!" I snapped. The dude pulls me off his shoulder and puts me on my feet and when I take a look at who it was I couldn't be more disgruntled. It was Kakashi and with him was Sakura too

"You ok Joann?" she asked looking over me to see if she needed to heal me as her job pertains to being a medic ninja. I follow her walk around me, "Um yeah I suppose so"

"You don't hurt anywhere?" she asked again. "Look, if I am hurting you would know it by my body language" I replied.

I look at where we were at and it seemed like a small service room with cleaning supplies. I also look at who is in the room with me and then stink ass comes barreling through the door and shuts it.

"Oh f#% no!" I snapped standing quickly to my feet. Naruto and Sakura look at me. Kakashi looks back and forth from Naruto and I. "What?" he said. "Don't what me. Don't you ever do that fart crap like that again and then run by Phyllis and I. You know your freaking farts like to follow you're a# dim wit!" Naruto had an 'Oh' face and then he giggles.

"Oh that, well I'm sorry" he apologized, rubbing the back of his head. Sakura knocked him on top of it and inner Sakura comes out.

"God how lame can you be Naruto!"

Kakashi grins at the moment. "Ok why don't you guys start telling me what's going on?" I ask wanting answers too. Kakashi stood up and looks at me. I raise an eyebrow at him. "You just need to stay here" he only replied. Oh that struck a nerve.

Unaware and across the hall in the other service room but with miscellaneous items are Phyllis and Gaara. She was huddled in a corner glaring very deeply at him. Her eyes were like they were on fire she was soooooo mad. Gaara stood guard at the door ready for them creatures to try and come in and she sat there sitting more on her left side rubbing her right ass cheek so frantically. Then she sees a metal bat near her and she reaches for it. Me on the other hand I got so irritated at Kakashi I grabbed the only thing near me and I suck a dirty mop in his face, zipped by Naruto and Sakura mopping their faces too and exited out of the service room when I also hear a loud thud from the room across the way to find Phyllis exiting out of it with a metal bat in her hand breathing heavily. To boot she was walking like she had something up her ass.

"Um why the bat and why are you walking oddly?" I ask to see her scrunch face look again. "I don't want to talk about it! … and what are you going to do, mop them creature's faces with that?" I look at the mop in my hand. "Hell I already mopped up Kakashi's face with it so why not" I danced. Then from around a corner came another of them ugly creatures. Phyllis and I stood ready with metal bat and mop head and handle ready. Then two beings zip right by us to find that it was Goku and Gojo.

Gojo looks at us with a wink, "You fine ladies are safe with me" I roll my eyes and Phyllis flushed as I nudge her ribs and laughed receiving a slap for it. Goku smiled, "Yeah your safe with us"

"Yeah well I can fight to ya know" I added.

"By the way where is Sanzo?" Phyllis asked still rubbing her right ass cheek.

"Sanzo's stubborn mule ass is behind at the shop gathering intel for us" Gojo replied.

Summoning their weapons they charge the creature's right as Kakashi and Gaara start to open the doors. "Oh shiznit!" I said knowing I was in for some punishment. "NOT AGAIN!" Phyllis screamed scarring the shit out of me as I see her take off like flash (Marvel comic hero) holding her right ass cheek, leaving everyone stumped even the creature. "Whoa did I miss something?" I said to myself, but then I see Kakashi. "I say this is my time to go too, Gojo and Goku have fun" I say once more before I zipped up a flight of stairs.

The moment I hear the door slam behind me I only make it up one level till when I hear Kakashi yell out my name. "Oh man" I said to myself and picked up my pace even faster. As I ran up another flight of stairs I could hear screaming; a very familiar voice screaming at the top of their lungs. The moment I turn the door knob and opened the door low and behold an ugly creature was right there. It looked at me and snarled, ready to attack me. Kakashi had caught up to me and he too saw the creature and was ready to strike it down up until the screams I heard earlier came closer and closer. Next thing I know I see Phyllis zipping around a hall corner and runs as fast as she could.

"NO, GO AWAY, GO AWAY YOU EVIL ASS GRABBER!" she screams and to see Gaara trying his damndest to catch up to her with a trickle of blood down the side of his head. I mean damn talk about running with so much speed you'd even make a pile of papers go poof O.O"

Kakashi who also could see what was going on looked to see all the commotion. Even the creature was looking in her direction too. Instantly in a flash and in slow motion to what it seemed to me; Phyllis hurdled over that damn creature like an Olympian. Bliss was in her eyes as sparklets of tears glimmered in mid air. Mind you, as was stated at the beginning these creatures are quite tall or just tall enough to have it just a bit difficult to hurdle over. To boot I could hear that heavenly type of music like it was a miracle Phyllis jumped, lmao and there was that bright light on her too like 'look at me weeeeee I can jump'** . yeah as if Phylroy . .. XD (giggles) she's no jock hehe hell she don't even like to run nonetheless X} **Yeah all Kakashi, the creature and myself could do was watch my bestie jump like nothing over that thing and to see Gaara hot on her trail. Of course she continued to scream flailing her hands in the air like a mad woman or better yet like a monkey o.o' Then that creature focused on Kakashi and I ready to attack when it was shot in the face and poofed into particles. Both of us peek around the doorjamb in perfect timing to see Sanzo there in the hall way. As usual he never has a pleasant expression.

"I see Mr "Never Gets Laid" is FINALLY here" I glare with a grin too. Sanzo points the gun at me and Kakashi puts up a hand.

"Do you want to die too missy?" Sanzo threatened. "Oh I'll have your sister threaten you pencil dick!" I snapped back. Sanzo was red mad.

"Now, now no rash decisions here ok Sanzo" Kakashi said.

"Well, keep that muzzle on your woman"

'Woman? I'm not his woman!' Ugh I can't believe he said that. Wait a minute 'Hey I'm not no b$%#!' I glared at Sanzo for that comment and Kakashi just smiled. Just for that I had taken a chunk of cement off the floor and chucked it at Sanzo's head. Oh he pointed that gun at me but I had taken off down the hall. I ran, ran and ran with Kakashi hot on my tail.** Damn pest **Zipping in and out of hall way to hall way, door to door and hearing Phyllis scream again zipping right by me as I slam on the brakes so I didn't get ran over by her. If I had a flowing knee high dress on I'd look like Marylyn Monroe from the air force Phyllis was creating. Of course Gaara was right there and 3 creatures running after them. It's just total chaos and Kakashi ran into me due to him following so close. Man did I hit face first.

"Watch where you're going you idget dinosaur" I hissed tapping my index finger on the ground as he just laid there on me. Then my eyes widen when I feel his hand on my ass. "Call me that again and you'll regret it later" Ok since when did you ever know Kakashi to be this bold? He usually just smiles. **Man I hate my dreams sometimes, and why me? x.x **Turns out that I flushed big time and quickly got out from under him and as I turn to face him one of the never ending numbers of ugly creatures had leapt into the air, snarling teeth n all right at me. Just as Kakashi was about to save my hide I see these shiny strands of string playing a melody around me. Next I see is the teeth of that creature right at my face and within inches too. Falling into many pieces, with blood spilling and seeping into the carpet staining a bright florescent blue color and the gut contained within the many pieces of the now minced up creature oozed out steaming hot. Ok I was a bit nauseous from that and as I look up to see who it was; was none other than Kazuki.

"No way" I said aloud.

"Yep long time no see huh?" a very familiar voice said just behind me.

I quickly turn to see Ban and with him was Ginji too. Shocks from blasts a floor below could be heard and here I stood looking at the famous Get Backers. "It has been a long time huh Ban, Ginji and Kazu" I replied with a sense of relief in my voice. Without warning and between Ban, Ginji and myself and from the floor below came a creature blasting through the floor dead as a door knob with a red staff piercing right through it. In a flash Gojo jumps through the hole summoning his weapon, slicing the creature in half. "Damn these things are sure persistent" he said much annoyed. Gojo then sees the Get Backers and Kakashi.

"Well I'll be damned, it's been a while" he said with a grin.

"Yep it's been a while since all of us been in a group like this" Kazu then heard Phyllis screaming off in the distance.

"That voice ... is that Phyllis?" he asked looking at me.

"Yeah well it seems that Gaara is chasing her for some reason and I don't know why she's making such a big fuss about it but apparently he did something to make her act like this" I replied. Then speaking of the devil Phyllis blasts out from the stair way between Kazu, Kakashi and myself, startling the shit out of everyone there as she zips into the hallway and right behind her was Gaara still.

"STAY AWAY, EVIL BE GONE, GOOOOOOO!" she screams again.

"Lordy" I raising an eyebrow looking around the corner and down the hall my bestie had gone. The guys also looked around the corner too raising their eyebrows.

"So needed that on tape" a voice said.

We all turn back to see Sanzo there with Goku. I laughed, "Yeah get that on tape and she will kill you"

"Yeah as if but we have a major problem"

The rest of us listened to Sanzo but before he could get a word in Sakura and Naruto jump up from the hole done by Goku and Gojo.

"They keep coming and the lower floors are getting flooded with them ugly creatures!" Sakura advised and out of breath.

"Just exactly what I was about to say" Sanzo replied rather irritated that he was cut off his conversation. Kakashi looks at me, "At this rate we will be over ran if we can't stop the source"

"Well now I need to stop Phyllis somehow" I replied as I took off to find her. Kazu looks at Ban then at Kakashi, "Kakashi go after Joann, make sure she is safe"

"Of course" he replied and put away his make out tactics book running right after me. I ran frantically looking into door after door, hallway after hallway to find my bestie but I can't seem to find her.

"Damn where did she go?" I wondered to myself when I feel that I was being followed. Turning to the darkness of the creepy hallway I see a pair of glowing eyes and growling too. "Ahhh s$#%" I said knowing what it was. Next thing I see is the sight of lightning and to follow was a loud boom. It was so loud I had to cover my ears. Then coming forth out of the smoke and the darkness was the pesky Kakashi. Yeah I wasn't thrilled at all.

"Why can't I get rid of you?" I bitterly grunted. Kakashi walked right up to me, like literally face to face having a crazy look in his eye and his red eye too.

"Because I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt is why I won't leave you all alone"

Ok that was a good response. I couldn't argue with him on that one and it sure did irritate me. "Fine I give up" I softly said. Then comes a voice I so wanted to hear.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU, YOU ASS GRABBING BASTARD!" Phyllis hissed with sound of pain coming from her voice. Gaara I guess had caught up with her cuz here they came down the hall with Phyllis over his shoulder holding her leg. Before I could even say anything Gaara opened his mouth, "We need to get out of here"

"Uh yeah, ya think lover boy" I sarcastically replied, hence to the "love" symbol on his forehead. Suddenly everyone rushes to us in a frantic energy. "Run!" Ginji yells. "Why?" I asked but then I was swept up, cradled in Kakashi's arms. The joy of having a pest around weee -.-

We all made it to this floor in which it had nothing in it but bare open floor. As we all made a circle we were surrounded by the ugly creatures instantly and with great, great numbers.

"Uh yeah we are in deep s#%"

Everyone looked at me very oddly to say the least. "Don't ask" I mumbled under my breath knowing what they were all thinking. Phyllis and I were in the middle and I noticed Phyllis was in pain still rubbing her right ass cheek.

Unaware and outside in the shadows of the night stood two figures at the base of the skyscraper building. One in particular had a very large sword. Everyone could hear the creatures getting closer and closer. Claws scratching and teeth chattering; chilling growls that made your skin crawl. "Man there is just too many of them" Gojo hissed. Naruto grinned in excitement, "Oh yeah this is gonna be fun" Goku looks at him, who was standing next to him. "You said it Naruto" he agreed. Kazu raised an eyebrow at the two hot heads.

"Hey stupid monkey, don't be getting fox boy mixed up with your lame ass ideas" Gojo sarcastically said.

Goku puffed at the cheeks in much irritation. "You better watch it damn eel!" Goku argued back.

Ban leaned over to whisper at Phyllis and me, "Do they do this on a regular basis?" Both of us sighed, "Unfortunately yes" we both answered at the same time. While Goku and Gojo argued a creature leapt up at them and I instinctively reacted as I grabbed Phyllis's bat which had somehow morphed into a sword; a thick bladed sword with a black dragons head and red eyes on the handle. I jump up, placing my hand on Goku's head and jumped over him. As quickly as I land both boys saw the creatures snarling fangs coming at an alarming speed at their faces, I charged at it. "Ahhhhhh!" both of them screamed holding onto each other. All the others besides Phyllis who could hardly even walk due to her ass cheek rushed my direction. I prepared to swing the sword the moment I jumped at the creature connecting the sharp blade in the jaws. I yell at the top of my lungs and everyone else stopped when they see a bright florescent white blue color surround the outer area of my blue eyes. With a significant drive of power flowing through every vein in my body I slice the creature in half as to coming to a sliding stop glaring at the herd of snarling creatures.

"Whoa, what just happened to Jo?"Naruto asked looking at Kakashi.

"Yeah you go girl!" Phyllis cheered in much thrill but didn't realize she moved too quickly, "Ow, ow, ow!" she clenched in pain.

The more the creatures gathered and filled the room the more it looked more like this night will be a bloody one, but when we all felt a earth shaking feeling under our feet. I knew I had to get by the others and ran back over to Phyllis. The creatures crept up slowly, ready to attack in any second and they rest of the gang surrounded Phyllis and me. In an instant, a flash of a blue flame like power circled us disintegrating the creatures. I closed my eyes and when I opened them could not believe what happened. The outer area of the building was completely gone, only a core of what was left of the building only remained. Needless to say that the floor we were on was the top floor and the circular section left that we stood on was only supported by the balanced weight and a single metal beam below.

"Oh man" Ginji said still like a rock but his eyes widened like he's scared shitless.

"My night couldn't get any worst" Sanzo said displeased. However that beam couldn't hold us much longer and it began to give way. "Oh my, I don't wanna die!" Phyllis screamed and like a magnet grabbed hold of me and both of us screamed at the very top of our lungs. "Here we go, everyone hold on!" Ban yelled. "Yeah think of it along the lines of surfing!" Ginji said in chibi form having the rest of us look at him oddly. "Ginji, shut up" Ban said. The rest of the floors crumbled under us and the slab we were on rode down. Falling so fast we slammed to the ground. Everyone was thrown off into the air. Naruto landed on his belly and Sakura landed on him knocking the air out of him. I went tumbling off and lost my grip on the sword that morphed back into the bat and the damn thing hit smack dab to the back of Kakashi's head. Yeah he was out like a light and the bat flew up and came down on the top of Sanzo's head. Yep he was out too. The others were ok and it's a good thing I stopped tumbling by the steps, otherwise I would have taken another tumble down them. Then from the corner of my eyes I catch some commotion. I look over to my right I see Phyllis over Gaara's shoulder, acting like a wiggly worm with him again throwing the biggest fit like a lil kid.

"So how was the ride?" a voice said.

I quickly look to see Ichigo and Uryu walk up the stairs. "Ichigo? … So then that stunt was from you wasn't it? You sly dog you" Gojo said rubbing his own shoulder from hitting it.

"Ichigo!" I hissed getting up to my feet and getting into that red heads face. Ichigo's eyes widened and blinked at me. "You ever do that again I'll shove that sword where the sun doesn't shine!" I threatened. Ichigo just grinned and placed a hand on top of my head. "It's all good, the most important thing is that your safe" He replied. I ended up sitting on the top of the stairs looking at Ichigo ready to reply to him but Phyllis; who broke away from Gaara almost slammed into me. "Geez Phyllis" I said looking at her. "Don't geez me if you had your ass almost ripped off you would act just like me" she hissed, "And my poor ass it's so numb I can't feel it … man I know I'm not gonna be able to sit on it for a while" she cried. Gojo, Goku and Naruto laughed. I just grinned and looked at Gaara approach.

"I didn't mean to Phyllis" he apologized. She glared at him. I just smiled at her.

"Man it just makes me wonder where those creatures came from and why they were so adamant on getting at us?" Sakura asked. Ichigo took a step forward to Phyllis and me. "It's because they are after you two" he replied looking at Phyllis and I. Everyone there was stumped. Ok did I just hear him say that?

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It's your powers they want and whoever it is wont stop till your both dead and they obtain your power, the power of the black and white dragons" Uryu replied looking very solemn. Phyllis and I quickly look at each other and then black out. The End .

* * *

**Last note:**

**Well there it was and it's crazier when you actually have the dream. Yes it's odd to have such a dream but I do get them every now and then and let me tell ya they aren't fun lmao more like nighmares (sigh). I hoped you liked it and Phyllis; when you read this I know I'll get a call from ya (grins) XD. I'm sure I'll have another one written down in which I already have one in mind . . (whistles) -.- lmao. The next and only other one I have is creepy O.O' scared the shit outta me. Well until then ciao peeps :P hehe.**


End file.
